In Sickness and in Health
by quinnovative
Summary: Beckett's sick and stubborn, Castle is worried. Lots of cuddling and Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm blared at too-early-in-the-morning, Rick groaned and sat up. It appeared that too-early-in-the-morning was a quarter after six, and Kate wasn't very fond of the early hour either. She mumbled some incoherent words in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the fluffy mountain of pillows.

"Hey Kate, it's time to get up," he said softly.

She let out a soft mutter, "I'll be up in a sec."

Rick smiled and kissed her head. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Kate rolled over and groaned, today was not going to be her day. She didn't feel well at all, in fact, she felt awful. Her head was cloudy and her nose runny. Everything hurt. Kate wouldn't have objected to staying in bed all day if it wasn't for work. Unfortunately, criminals don't take your health into consideration when they go out and do stupid things. So, rather reluctantly she threw off the sheets and shivered. Drowsily stumbling into the kitchen.

Rick looked up from the coffee he was making and kissed Kate before slipping out of her way.

As he sat on the living room couch Rick watched Kate, his stunning new bride. He observed her for a moment, she seemed to dance around the kitchen as she made a cup of coffee, her hands moving purposefully, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Good morning!" He chirped.

Kate looked up, a small smile played across her pale face.

"Morning." She replied, her voice raspy and soft.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"Mmhmm, I'm fine." Kate said as she slipped out from behind the counter and joined Rick on the couch.

He still couldn't believe they were married, it'd taken years but they were finally together. He tried to memorize her exactly as she was at the time with her "sick-but-not-wanting-to-admit-it" attitude. Kate was wearing his gray t-shirt, making her tan, lean legs look even longer. Her chestnut waves cascaded down her back. She tucked a thick strand behind her ear but it slipped out and covered her face. Kate huffed and twirled her hair up into a loose bun, deciding that she would deal with it later.

Rick laughed. "Better?"

"Much." She grinned. "Is it hot in here?" Kate asked, just seconds ago she was freezing. _Fever time, was it? Oh joy. _She thought sarcastically.

"Not really." Rick said from his place on the couch.

Groaning, Kate plopped down next to him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem sick." Rick pointed out.

"Well I'm not"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kate remarked as she snuggled closer into Rick's side. Her eyelids felt heavy, like trying to trudge through mud and struggling to keep your feet up. Kate glanced at the clock. It was only twenty after six, she still had time.

* * *

><p>Sunlight peeked through the curtains of the Castle household, scattering through the living room and casting an orange glow over the area. Kate opened her eyes; the room around her appeared hazy. She pulled a red blanket tighter around her body and sat up slowly - delayed by a sudden sense of dizziness and piercing headache. She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, forcing herself to take a slow, deep breath.<p>

"Castle?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He asked, walking toward the couch.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30."

"11:30?!" Kate cried frantically. Ignoring her pain as she jumped up. "Castle, I'm late for work! Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's fine. I've got you covered, I called Gates earlier and told her you'd be out sick today."

"I _am not _sick!" Kate insisted as she stormed into their bedroom; shedding her pajama shirt and slipping into the first pieces of work attire she found.

Rick attempted to reason with her, "Come on Kate, Ryan and Esposito said they'd call if anything important happened. At least wait until then..."

"I can't, I'm not just going to skip work."

"You're obviously not feeling well, stay home for today. You can go to work tomorrow when you're better," Rick said.

Kate huffed and slipped on her shoes. She pulled on her coat, ignoring the dizzying sensation in her head.

She was halfway through the door when she glanced back, her waves bouncing around her face. "You coming?" She asked Rick.

"Always."

Kate sneezed in reply.

Rick chuckled. As he closed the door, he received a hit to his chest. "Hey!"

"You deserved it," Kate laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I did not," Rick said as he wrapped an arm around her thin frame, pulling her closer. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," Kate whispered.

"Impossible."

Kate rolled her eyes and nestled her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kate slipped her hand into Rick's as they rode the precinct elevator. She pressed her head against his arm, hoping to make the pounding go away. Rick squeezed her hand. Kate's eyes began to close slowly, as her body relaxed against his. Her figure jolted up as a jangling sound blared from Rick's pocket. She sleepily opened her eyes as Rick fished his phone from his pocket. Kate winced at the noise.<p>

"Oh, gosh. Sorry, Kate."

He clicked the green answer button.

"Gina?"

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick and snuggled against him just as the elevator doors opened. Rick led Kate next to the elevator as he finished his phone call.

"Does it have to be today?" Rick asked Gina.

He sighed into the phone. "All right… yes, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

Rick shoved the device into his pocket and pulled back from Kate so he could look her in the eyes.

"Gina just called and said I have to be at some meeting for my next book, it'll probably take an hour or two. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Kate forced a smile. "Never better."

Rick looked at her oddly. His voice fell softer, "Kate, I know you're feeling bad right now, and I know you don't want to admit it, but there's nothing wrong with being sick and having to take a day off. It's not too late to go home if you want."

"I'm fine, really, Castle," Kate assured him, squeezing his hand. "I appreciate your concern but I'll be okay. I'll see you in a little bit, all right?"

Rick gave her a small smile. "All right."

He kissed her cheek quickly before disappearing through the elevator doors.

Kate instantly felt a lack of warmth in his absence. A shiver shook her body as she walked down the hall.

"Detective, what are you doing here? Castle said you were sick."

Kate spun around at the sound of Gates' voice.

"I'm fine, sir. Castle was exaggerating."

Gates rose her eyebrows in dubiousness. "All right, but if you're ill, Detective, please do go home. I wouldn't want the rest of the precinct getting sick."

"Yes, sir." Kate said.

"That's all."

Grateful to leave, Kate quickly slipped away. Down the hall she found Ryan and Esposito at their desks, crumpling paper into balls and trying to make baskets.

"Productive day, huh, boys?"

They simultaneously turned around in their seats to face Kate, a smirk adorned her paling face.

"Hey Beckett, we thought you weren't coming in today?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, Lover Boy called and said you were sick."

Kate rolled her eyes and stifled a cough. "I'm fine."

Esposito and Ryan eyed her doubtfully.

"You don't look fine," Esposito said.

"Well I am."

"Maybe you should go home, you seem grumpy," Ryan added.

Esposito faced Ryan, "Really, bro. Grumpy? That's just…" He shook his head.

Kate laughed. "Anyway, if I went home you guys would be playing basketball with the trashcan all day..."

Esposito shrugged. "Fair enough."

He tossed another paper ball and missed, both Ryan and Kate scoffed.

"That was weak," Ryan said.

Kate was suddenly overcome with fatigue. She swayed slightly and both men jumped up to support her. They walked Kate to her desk.

Esposito's voice was stripped of its usual humor, "Beckett, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just a need a minute."

She collapsed into her seat and rubbed her palm against her forehead, breathing slowly.

"I'm gonna call Castle," Esposito murmured to Ryan.

Kate glared at them. "Don't."

Ryan looked at her, "Beckett, we're only trying to help you."

"I don't _need _help."

"Okay, okay," Ryan said, "We were just about to go grab something for lunch, you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here and get some paperwork done."

"Do you want us to bring you back anything?" Esposito asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though."

"Anytime, Beckett. We'll be back in a bit. See ya."

* * *

><p>"Dude, we need to call Castle," Esposito said when they returned to the precinct an hour later.<p>

Kate was at her desk, shoulders hunched, head resting on her hand, eyes closed.

"I'm on it," Ryan said as he pulled out his phone.

Rick was there in fifteen minutes, his eyes full of worry as he rushed from the elevator.

"Where is she?" He asked Ryan as soon as he saw him.

"At her desk. Esposito's there right now just to make sure she's okay. We didn't want to wake her."

Rick saw Kate at her desk, she looked miserable even as she slept. He took a step toward her.

"Hey, Kate," Rick said softly and rubbed her back gently, "I need you to get up, okay?"

She stirred pitifully and murmured, "Okay." Her eyes opened slowly like a sun inching over the horizon.

"Castle?" Her words were slurred, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home."

Kate nodded, the fight had slipped out of her and she wanted nothing more than to burrow in a nest of blankets and sleep. She stood up and stumbled across the floor, caught by Rick just before she fell. He swept Kate against his side and held her up.

"Thank you," he mouthed to Esposito and Ryan as he walked to Gates' office.

"Captain," Rick called through the door.

Gates looked up from her work and gazed at Rick.

"Yes?"

"Is it all right if I take Beckett home?" Rick asked, pointing to the very sick looking detective leaning on him.

Gates nodded. "Keep her home as long as it takes. Feel better, Detective."

Kate mumbled a nearly inaudible 'thanks' as they left the office.

When they reached the loft, Rick guided Kate into their bedroom.

"You need to rest," he instructed.

"Don't want to," Kate mumbled into his chest.

Rick laughed quietly. "Come on," He said and scooped her up.

"Put me down," Kate whined.

Rick gently lowered Kate onto the bed. After he helped her change into more comfortable clothes, he pulled the sheets over Kate. Rick disappeared from the room before returning with a glass of water and two pills. He offered them to her.

"Take these, they'll reduce your fever and should help with your headache. I'm going to make you some soup, okay?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something, Kate."

"I'll do it later," She said and curled into a ball, pulling her legs up to her stomach and closing her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?"'

Kate shook her head.

"I don't feel good, Rick," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I know," he said and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Rick changed his clothes and slipped under the covers. He gathered Kate into his arms and pulled her toward him, kissing the back of her head softly. He ran his fingers along her back, rubbing soothing circles. With his other hand he reached for hers, lacing them together. Eventually, Kate's breathing steadied and grew consistent like an ocean tide. Rick felt her muscles relax against him, he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

He was sure she'd fallen asleep when a voice drifted from her drowsy form, "You stayed," she breathed heartbreakingly, as if she hadn't been quite sure that he would.

Rick was taken aback by the statement, it was then that he realized how alone she must have felt after her mother's death, how even now she was still struggling with her past.

"Katherine Beckett," he whispered into her hair, "I love you. I love everything about you. We're married now. Marriage doesn't change how I feel about you, it only magnifies it. I'm in love with you, I have been since the very first day. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you, whenever you need me. Always."

She turned to face him and sniffled in reply, "I love you, Richard Castle." She paused for a moment and then said, "I hate to admit it, but you were right, I am sick." She pouted.

"I know," Rick smiled and kissed her nose, "Now get some sleep, I'll save my bragging for later."

Kate rolled her eyes and nuzzled against Rick as they fell asleep, hand in hand. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

Pale light from the rising sun peeked into the loft. Castle roused from sleep, emerging slowly as his tired eyes squinted in the dim room. He smiled at the sight of Kate. Last night she'd fallen asleep curled in a tight ball, her hand clutching his, that's how he could tell she was really in pain. She rarely got sick and he'd never seen her writhe that way, her face contorted slightly in discomfort as she slept. At one point he'd woken up to find her twisted so that she was facing him. Her head was pressed against his chest, her long legs were stretched out. She'd felt warm and looked so young in her vulnerable state. It broke Rick's heart. Now, in the shadowy light he could make out her features better, the soft slope of her nose, the curve of her lips. He watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Stop staring, Castle. It's creepy," she mumbled, her head still fogged with sleep as her eyes closed again.

Castle grinned at her sleeping figure. Eyes still shut, she reached out, feeling around for Rick. Her hand met his face and she smirked, peeking her eyes open just as her fingers ran over his lips. They felt soft and inviting beneath her weary touch.

"Good morning," Rick said.

"Not all that good," Kate said, a violent cough lurched her body forward. Her throat felt rough, her head reeled. A heavy weight lugged her figure down, it took significant effort to move and use her elbow to prop up her frame.

"Still feeling sick?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded shyly and shifted her gaze to the sheets, suddenly interested in studying their solid coloring. Rick realized how monumental it was that Kate was opening up to him, although the confession of illness, was small in itself, it meant the world to Rick. It represented so much more. She was letting him in, she was sharing her pain. Every time she did this Rick was filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude that she picked him, of the billions of people in the world Rick was the one she chose. It was incredible. He felt so lucky, every single day. Even after their marriage and all they'd been through he still caught glances of her walls, some still partially standing. He made a commitment to helping her take down the barriers a little more every day, each progress sent a whirlwind of euphoria coursing through Rick's veins and propelling into his heart.

Rick reached out and tilted Kate's head up so her hazel eyes meet his blue ones.

"It's okay to be sick, it's okay to be hurt, and there's nothing wrong with admitting these things. Asking for help doesn't make you weak and it doesn't make you a burden. You could never be a burden to me, okay?"

Kate nodded and Rick continued, "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with but whenever you feel ready just know that you can reach out to me, all right?"

"All right," Kate said, as her lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you."

"Always," whispered Rick as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Kate calmed under his touch, their lips meeting, carrying silent promises and unspoken thoughts, messengers of infinite ''I love you''s. Kate went rigid.

She pulled away, "Castle! You could get sick."

"Maybe, but raising Alexis has given me a killer immune system. My macrophages or T cells, or whatever the hell they're called, are like little ninjas in my body fighting against germs."

Kate scoffed and nestled closer to him.

"Come on, that was kind of funny, right?"

She shook her head against the crook of his neck. "You've done better," she muttered.

"Hey!" Rick cried, feigning offense but the expression was unnoticed by Kate as she winced at a sharp pain in her head.

He sat up and pulled her into a hug, instantly wishing he could take away her pain. Nausea washed over Kate and she squeezed her eyes shut. She clutched Rick's shirt in tightly closed fists.

His words were soft-spoken, "Hey, what hurts?" He asked, his eyes wide with worry.

Kate just shook her head against his chest and sighed. She wiggled out of his arms and dangled her legs over the bed's edge. Her feet found the floor and she stood up shakily, swaying from side-to-side as her head swam. She could do it, it was only a few steps to the kitchen. Rick's eyebrows knit together in concern as he watched.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water," she told Rick.

He rushed to help her, "I can get it."

"I'm fine," Kate said and waved her hand dismissively. Her claim was entirely unsupported as she leaned heavily against the door frame, aware that movement was likely to send her weakened limbs sprawling as she slumped to the ground. Not a good option.

"Kate-" Rick began.

But he was cut off by Kate's dramatic sigh, "Ugh, okay. I think I'm going to fall. Castle, could you um, help me."

Rick's typical 'I told you so' response was suppressed by overwhelming concern. He hurried to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing she'd kill him if he carried her as she was trying so very hard to maintain her dignity.

"Could we go to the couch?" Kate asked.

"Of course," said Rick. Slowly, he walked her there, taking tentative steps.

Once she was settled with a large blanket, cuddled up against the armrest, Rick left to grab her water and some tissues.

When he returned, Kate's eyes were closed and breath came from her mouth in steady increments. She'd already slipped into a light slumber. Rick gazed at her and set the items he'd brought for her on the coffee table. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and nearly recoiled at the heat it emitted.

He shuffled around the medicine cabinet and made his way to Kate with a thermometer in hand.

"Hey Kate, can you wake up for a moment?" Rick asked, his voice was gentle as he stroked her hair.

Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Don't I have work today?" She asked.

Rick shook his head, "No, not today. You're sick, and it's your day off, anyway. No murders, no paperwork, we're just spending today getting you all better."

"Okay."

"I need to take your temperature. Can you open your mouth?"

Kate complied without grumbling, it was almost pitiful how compliant she was being. When Rick pulled the thermometer out he squinted at the numbers.

"You, Mrs. Castle, have a fever of 102.8"

"Good to know, Mr. Beckett," she retorted as a tired smile ghosted her lips. Kate stared distantly through the window. Rick would have given anything to read her thoughts and know what was going on inside that beautiful mind of hers.

He handed her the glass of water and it seemed to pull her back to the present as she thanked him and sipped from the cup.

"Keep drinking, you need to stay hydrated," He instructed.

Kate glared at him and drank even slower. _Okay, so maybe she wasn't as compliant as I'd first assumed, _Rick determined with a shrug. She was amusingly moody when she was sick, but also rather inconsistent, she switched from stubborn behavior to moments in which she was unbelievably fatigued. At the time it seemed as though Kate had regained a little of her spunk, Rick hoped it would stay. He plopped on the couch beside her.

"So, Beckett, what do you say, movies, blankets, cuddling?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Kate snuffed a grin.

"Too tired to think of a comeback," she mumbled and curled into him.

Rick raised his hands in innocence, "It was an honest suggestion."

"Cuddling?" Kate questioned skeptically, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Scientifically proven to speed up recovery time by at least 40 percent."

"Mmhmm," She hummed, laying her against his shoulder.

"But, I'm not sure if the methodology was entirely correct in the study. It would probably make sense to test it ourselves, you know, for science."

"For science," Kate repeated as she slid closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate shifted in her sleep and burrowed further into an olive blanket she wrapped tightly around her shivering body. She pressed her head against the couch cushion and sighed heavily, her chest falling in time with her exhale. Rick heard the commotion and walked over, his knee bumping the couch as he moved hastily. Kate's eyes opened at the noise. Her brows creased in confusion toward the unfamiliar surroundings, a cream colored sheet draped above her head. A glance at the floor revealed pillows organized evenly to cover the wood, and blankets haphazardly deposited in piles.

"Castle?" Kate called and grimaced at the hoarse sound and ache in her throat.

"Kate!" Rick exclaimed. She heard excited footsteps growing louder. The thumps paused for a moment and a sliver of light appeared under a crimson blanket. The fabric was pulled back and revealed Rick, a childish grin lighting up his face. "I built a fort!"

Kate couldn't help but let her lips replicate his contagious smile.

"It's the best one I've built in years and it's pretty spacious. Since you're sick you've seemed kind of down and I thought it might help you feel better."

"I love it," Kate whispered, she eyed him with an adoring glimmer shimmering through her iris.

"I called the doctor while you were asleep, she said it's likely that you have the flu. She can't be sure without seeing you in person but the flu is going around right now and your symptoms all point in that direction. If you rapidly get worse, I've been instructed to bring you in. With proper rest and hydration you should be better in a few days."

"Thank you," Kate said and shifted to sit up. She felt lightheaded and her arm wobbled beneath her. As she fought off the heaviness in her eyes Rick knelt down and crawled toward her, avoiding the low hanging sheets. Kate's eyelids were drooping shut when she felt Rick's strong hands on her back. One moved to her waist and gently pushed her up into a sitting position. She rotated to face Rick. A squeeze from Kate's hand conveyed her thanks.

"If you're feeling up to it, I made some soup," Rick said as he sat next to her, instantly they gravitated toward each other as if controlled by magnetic force.

"I'm not really hungry, Rick," She said and bit her lip and shifted her gaze to her hands. Her fingers were laced together resting on her blanket covered lap.

"Kate, you have to eat something."

He watched as her features wilted and her hazel eyes dulled, creases formed on her forehead.

"Does your stomach hurt?" He asked and moved his hand, seeking hers. When they collided he intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm fine though," Kate ran her thumb over his, seeking comfort in the feeling of their skin touching. She was in love, completely and crazy in love.

"You are not fine, but that's okay, we're going to fix that. If you don't feel like eating, how about I go get you water?"

"Okay," she replied and leaned against him, lethargically resting her head on his shoulder. "Just don't go yet," she added.

Rick wrapped an arm around her frame.

"I love you," he whispered through her hair, "Like really, really love you."

His breath tickled Kate's ear and she squirmed. She lifted her head and kissed his jaw.

"You know, in all of yesterday's commotion I completely forgot to tell you that I got a flu shot last month so I can totally do this…" Rick pressed his lips against hers.

"I can do it again," He said as they pulled apart.

His heart fluttered as the corners of her lips uplifted and rose into a smile that flirted across her mouth. He wanted to cherish that smile forever.

"I'll be right back with the water," Rick said as he slipped off the couch and crept through the fort's exit.

As Kate focused on keeping her eyes open, her mind drifted to Rick. He was such a child with his blanket forts and unrestrained, bubbly enthusiasm. He was so amorous, so unconditionally loving and so strong. He radiated resilience with his adamantine spirit, despite the things he'd seen and experienced he loved so widely and deeply. He took her breath away.

Kate took the chance to explore the fort, her joints groaned in protest as she lowered herself to the ground, meeting the pillowed floor with a sharp intake of breath. She disregarded the throbbing in her head and ache that weakened her entire frame. The cream sheet made up most of the fort's ceiling and softened sunlight filtered through, showering the fort in a dim luminosity. The sides were a motley of blankets, each differing in color and sizes. The fort's walls included the TV and much of the living room. It was rather impressive.

Bright light flooded the fort as Rick returned, balancing a glass of water in his hand and one of his sweatshirts. He placed the cup between two pillows, so it met the ground and handed the sweatshirt to Kate.

"I thought I saw you shivering," Rick offered.

Kate took the clothing gratefully and pulled it over her head before wiggling to the ground and sprawling out on her stomach, resting her head on her palms.

"Much appreciated," she said.

Rick lowered himself beside her. "I'm glad," he said and rubbed her back.

A noise of contentment escaped Kate's lips. She sat up and Rick took her shoulders in his hand, massaging them slowly.

"That feels amazing, Castle."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Kate leaned back, her shoulders meeting his chest. Rick removed his hands and looked at Kate. He kissed her cheekbone before reaching for the water and handing it to her.

"You really do need to drink something, if you get worse I'll have to take you to the doctor and you'll hate me for it."

Kate shook her head as she sipped the water.

"I'm not going to hate you. I love you too much." She smiled and buried her head against his shoulder. Rick pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You say that now," he teased and Kate laughed.

"If you want we could watch a movie, maybe you'll make it past ten minutes this time," Kate smacked his chest and Rick grinned, "Or, if you're feeling brave and want a wilder option I would gladly challenge thee to a game of Monopoly."

Kate pulled away from him, amused. "What, so I can beat you again?"

"It was rigged!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "If anyone, you were the one that rigged it!"

"I would never. You are so on, Katherine Beckett."

"You've got it, Writer Boy." She mock glowered at Rick as he shuffled around and pushed a blanket aside, exposing a collection of board games.

"What is that, an arsenal?" Kate shook her head.

"No fort is complete without a full stash of board games. It's a rule," Rick declared as he pulled the game from a stack.

"Well then, prepare to be conquered, Richard Castle."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you beat me again," Rick cried and tossed his pieces into the game box.

He'd let her win. There was no way he was going to beat her when she was feeling that bad. She'd made it decently through the game and had been pleasantly talkative for most of the first hour. During the second hour, he could tell she was beginning to fade, her eyes were drooping and the spaces between her sentences were growing. Rick had decided it was time for an intervention. When he noticed she was too tired to check the amounts given to her, he started slipping in extra money whenever she passed go or received a good chance card. He'd willingly sold her lucrative properties, simply because he loved the smile that graced her lips when he landed on those properties only a few turns later. She'd perked up quite a bit when it became obvious that she was winning and the triumphant grin that adorned her face when she'd taken his last dollar was so evil, so beautiful that he couldn't resist the urge to kiss it off her gloating lips.

She was currently sitting on the cushioned floor of their fort, TV remote in hands as she flipped through the channels. Rick was stacking the Monopoly box on top of the pile. He finished and lowered himself beside Kate. She leaned her head on his shoulder and offered him the remote. Rick took it and put on a documentary about polar bears. Kate starred at him. He was so weird.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before she hummed thoughtfully. "You let me win, didn't you?"

Rick shrugged against her.

"I probably would have beat you anyway," Kate teased.

Rick pressed a kiss to her head. "I know," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his left one and leaned into him, breathing against him made her feel good, strong and content. She snuggled her nose against his long-sleeved shirt and closed her eyes.

"I love you."

The words floated from between her lips in a soporific exhale, sounding more like a quite hum, or soft breath than actual enunciated words. Rick understood and he freed his arm from her grasp before pulling her sideways so her legs draped across his lap and she curled against his chest. He ran his hand in circular motions across her back. Kate sighed and nestled closer.

"I'm really tired but I don't want to sleep anymore," she said.

"We can put on a movie if you want, or we could continue watching this _fascinating_ polar bear documentary."

The corners of her mouth turned up. "Movie, please," she decided.

"You're no fun."

Rick leaned his head atop hers. He put on a cheesy romantic comedy, the kind he knew she loved but hated to admit. Kate's body lurched forward as she coughed violently, Rick cringed at the force and patted her back gently.

"Sorry," Kate croaked.

"No, don't apologize. It's okay," Rick said as he fumbled for the glass of water and slipped it between her hands. After taking a drink she pushed it to the side of their fort and curved against him, fitting herself beneath his arm.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kate nodded and sniffled.

"Do you want to try lunch?"

"Okay," She said.

Kate untangled herself from him. Rick crouched and took her hand as he guided her through the blanket entrance. They squinted as gold rays of sunlight pierced through the window while the luminescent orb dipped beneath the skyline. Rick pulled Kate into a standing position and together they walked toward the kitchen as she leaned against him, fighting heavily against the fatigue that beat down her body. At last, they reached the counter and Kate gripped the granite with tight fists. Her eyes were pressed closed and her breaths were slow and pained. Rick gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. She slid into a seat and her eyelids drew back, revealing tired, hazel eyes.

"Are you sure you want to eat, Kate? If you're not feeling up to it, I understand completely. You can lay down if you want. Or, I can—"

Kate put her hand over his. "No, it's fine. The walk over her just knocked me out a bit. I feel a little dizzy and lightheaded but it's starting to go away now. I want to try this magic soup of yours, anyway."

She sat in the chair, one shin pressed against the counter while her other leg dangled over the seat's edge, swinging rhythmically. Rick meandered through the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a container of soup. He poured its contents into a pot and placed it on the warmed stove.

A few minutes later he slid a soup filled bowl in front of her.

"Bon appétit," he said with a wink.

The edges of her lips flickered up and she drew the bowl closer. Kate lifted the spoon from the soup and brought it to her mouth, she blew softly and the soup rippled as steam coiled from it. The warm broth permeated across Kate's palate.

"This is great, Castle," she said.

"You think so?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed and ate another spoonful.

Rick slid into the chair beside her. "Can I get you anything else?"

Kate shook her head. "No, this is more than enough. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said.

"I'm full," she declared a few sips later.

"Okay," Rick said nonchalantly and stood up to take her bowl. A pang of concern echoed through him as he noticed how little she ate.

"What now?" Rick asked.

Kate shrugged in response.

"You know what I think will help you feel better? A bath. A really hot bath at those unnaturally high temperatures you like."

A laugh emerged from Kate. "Okay," she agreed.

"I'll go run the bath. I'll be right back," he said before darting off and disappearing from the room.

He returned a few minutes later. "Ready?"

Kate nodded and gingerly raised herself from the chair. Her feet collided with the ground and she stumbled forward slightly. Rick grabbed her waist and drew her near him.

"I love you," he said, "And I really hope you feel better soon."

After the slow journey, they made it to the restroom. Rick opened the door and led Kate inside.

"I've got it from here," Kate said, "Thank you," she added with a small smile.

"It's no problem. You're sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded.

"All right, then I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks, Rick," Kate said. He winked at her before moving into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Kate stripped from her clothes and shuffled to the tub. Her body slipped beneath the warm water and she relished in the feeling as the soreness seeped from her muscles. She closed her eyes and ducked her head beneath the water, enjoying the way it dulled the pressure in her skull. She reemerged moments later, blinking away water and wiping the knuckle of her pointer finger against the droplets that still clung to her eyelashes. She ran a shampoo lathered hand through her hair, massaging the soap through her brown locks.

Quiet music played from Rick's phone as he wiped down the kitchen counter and finished washing the dishes in the sink. After drying the last bowl and placing it back in the cabinet, Rick wandered to the living room. He absentmindedly neatened the area around the fort. A quick glance from the clock revealed that over half an hour had passed since Kate had gotten in the bath.

Rick gently rapped on the bathroom door. "Kate?" he called.

There was no response, only startling silence.


	5. Chapter 5

His fingers shot toward the door, in a frantic flurry he fumbled for the handle, not bothering to brace himself for the nightmare that might lie inside. He finally managed to twist the knob correctly and shove the door forward. He stumbled inside.

His eyes darted toward the tub and latched onto Kate's figure. Her body was limp against the bath's side. Rick rushed closer. As he stumbled near the tub he noticed the rise and fall of her stomach with each steady breath. Rick closed his eyes and released a shaky exhale. He rose and pulled a fluffy towel from the cabinet and a pair of pajamas from their bedroom. He kept a careful eye on Kate.

Rick was almost reluctant to wake her. Her features were relaxed, she looked so peaceful. But he had to wake her, just to be sure, because he was struggling to shake the fear that clenched his heart. He knelt by the tub's side and stroked Kate's wet hair tenderly.

"Kate, honey, wake up," he whispered.

Her eyes cracked open before she slipped back into sleep. The worry crept back inside of Rick

"Kate, come on, please wake up." His words tumbled in a nervous rush.

Her eyelids sluggishly parted. She squinted at him.

"Castle?"

Rick broke into a smile at the sound of her voice and he couldn't hide the tears that brimmed at the edges of his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked, her words were so soft and innocent, Rick loved her even more.

"Oh God, Kate. I came to check on you and I called your name but I didn't hear anything and I thought you'd—I thought you'd drowned."

"Still here," Kate teased. A small smile flitted across her lips and she reached out to place her hand on his, which was resting on the tub's edge. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Rick shook his head. "You didn't mean to. It's all okay now. I just, God, I was so scared. I love you so much."

Kate raised her head and kissed him softly.

"I love you, too," she said after they'd pulled apart.

She shifted her gaze and became cognizant of her lack of clothing. Suddenly feeling rather awkward, she looked up at Rick. "Could you get me a towel, please?"

Deep red flowered across Rick's cheeks. "Oh, um, yeah. Are you able to stand up?"

Kate gripped the edges of the tub, her arms quivered as she stood up shakily. Rick wrapped a towel around her shivering body. He hugged her tightly as water soaked his shirt. Rick kissed her head and rubbed her shoulder. He helped her into navy sweatpants and a soft gray shirt.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Good. I'm feeling a little better actually."

"That's great to hear. I was getting really nervous, but hopefully the worst has passed and you'll start feeling better from here."

"That'd be nice," she whispered and her head drifted toward his chest. Her eyelashes tickled his neck as she blinked. Rick ran his hand against her shoulder blade and firmly pulled her closer.

"Hey, Castle?" she murmured against his neck.

"Yeah?"

"When we first met, did you ever think all of this would happen?"

Rick's fingers danced lazily around her back. He hummed thoughtfully. "No, not at first. I was in a short-term mindset. But the more I got to know you, I started to wonder and now that it's happening, it's better than I ever imagined."

He felt her smiling against the fabric of his shirt.

"I agree. And, Castle?"

He hummed in response.

"I'm really happy we got married."

"Me too." Rick leaned his head on hers. "I'm planning on dissembling the fort in a little bit, any objections?"

"I don't think so, although it was pretty impressive."

"I know." He grinned.

Kate hit his chest lightly. Rick wiggled his eyebrows, drawing her lips into a half smirk.

"Do you want me to put the TV on or something while I deconstruct?"

"Sure," said Kate. "I'm feeling kind of tired, anyway so I might fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rick announced as he shifted them toward the living room.

* * *

><p>Rick pinched the corners of a burgundy blanket, folding the sides together and placing it on a stack in their closet. Back in the living room he gathered the pillows and returned them to the bedroom. The TV was still playing, conglomerate voices carrying into the room as Rick organized the bed. Kate had made it through a movie and a half before surrendering to sleep. Rick approached the couch and watched her slender form, twisted beneath a blanket as she slept. Her head was peeking from underneath the cover, her mouth was slightly agar and small sniffles came with every breath. He placed a hand on her forehead, instantly he felt warmth. Light from the kitchen glimmered off the crown of perspiration that bent across her hairline.<p>

Rick went to the kitchen and ran cool water over a white towel. When it was sufficiently soaked he turned off the faucet and wrung the towel. Once it stopped dripping he turned out the light and slipped around the counter before placing the wet towel on Kate's forehead. Her eyelids slowly parted, she mumbled incoherently.

"Go back to sleep, Kate," he whispered.

Her eyelids drifted together again.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

Kate shook her head and turned her body away from him, the towel fell forward and she crinkled her nose. Rick fixed the towel back into place.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I'm just going to write," He told her slumbering form. He kissed her nose and placed a hand on her leg as he walked toward his office.

Stars had crept far into the sky and many hours had past when Rick was pulled from his writing at a quarter past three in the morning. As he stretched, he heard the shatter of glass and a hushed string of curse words. Rick scrambled through the doors of his office. His eyes searched the darkness for Kate. He stumbled over her discarded blanket behind the couch. He squinted and finally caught sight of her crumbled form, dully illuminated by moonlight that trickled through the window and scattered across the room.

Rick knelt beside her. "Hey, Kate, what's a matter?"

Kate sniffled and only then did he notice the tears springing from her eyes. "I woke up feeling really bad and I thought I might get sick so I started walking but I fell and I broke your picture frame," she shook with rapid breaths, "I'm so sorry. I didn't—" her body went rigid as her stomach heaved. Rick gathered her hair and rubbed soothing circles across her back as her shoulders trembled. A quivering exhale escaped from her lips as she finished, sinking back against Rick.

"Sor-"

"Shh," Rick cut her off and wiped a tear from her cheek, "You don't have to apologize. You didn't mean to. I'm going to get you cleaned up and then you're going to rest in bed."

Kate nodded and allowed Rick to lift her. He carried her weak figure to the bathroom and placed her on the closed toilet lid. He gave her a cup of water and a tooth paste covered tooth brush.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some new pajamas. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." She kept her gaze on the floor, her right hand was cradled between the fingers of her left one.

Rick lingered in the doorway. "Did some of the glass get in your hand?"

Kate's head bowed.

"Let me see," he said gently as he walked toward her. She tentatively lifted her hand, Rick cupped it in his larger one. "Oh, Kate," he sighed. Three shards of glass had punctured the palm of her hand. "I'm going to pull them out, okay? It shouldn't even hurt too much, it'll be over before you know it."

He shuffled through a draw and pulled out tweezers. He returned to Kate and squeezed her shoulder. Rick removed the pieces swiftly and wiped the crimson blood from her skin before wrapping it in a thin bandage. He brushed his lips across her palm.

Once Kate had changed and Rick had finished cleaning the hall, they met back in the bedroom. When Rick entered, he slid beneath the covers. Kate was absentmindedly flipping through the pages of a book. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, she looked up at him. Her eyes locked onto his, she held his gaze, not saying a word.

"I'm really worried about you," Rick reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know," Kate said and placed her book on the nightstand. She laced her fingers with Rick's. "I'll go to a doctor tomorrow if I'm not feeling better."

Rick nodded. "Come here," he whispered softly.

Kate pushed the switch on the lamp, blanketing the room in darkness. She crawled over to Rick and molded against him. His body wrapped around hers. Their breathing fell in sync.

"Thanks for everything today, Rick."

"Always," he breathed, his word swallowed by the night and held by the star, Kate latched onto them, to the feeling of Rick's chest against her back, his fingers filling the space between hers, and the comforting knowledge that they were in this together, always and forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was mostly dark, aside from thin, gold strips of light spilling beneath the door and window sill. The room felt too hot and too tight as Kate woke, gasping at the sharp pain throbbing in her abdomen. Her breath came in rapid spurts. She thrashed beneath the sheets. Her arm frantically collided with Rick's shoulder. He emerged from sleep with a startle. Kate's watery eyes linked onto his, telling Rick everything he need to know.

He stood up and moved to her side of the bed. "Hang on, Kate. I'm taking you to the hospital." She gave a small tilt of her chin in response. Rick was thankful that he'd fallen asleep in his day clothes, he determined that Kate looked presentable enough, especially considering her state of health. She curled in their bed as he gathered everything. She looked so small.

He grabbed their shoes and coats, fumbling them on once they were in the elevator. As they waited to reach the lobby, Kate leaned heavily against him, pressing against his side as her chest shuddered with each breath. Rick ran a hand over her hair. "Just slow down," he instructed. "In and out. In, out. You're going to be just fine," he said, squeezing Kate's hand. Her breath evened enough that her hyperventilating had eased into hurried inhales and exhales, but at least some of the panic had fled from her eyes. Rick waved a quick goodbye to the doorman as they left the building and entered the parking garage across the street.

The car ride to the hospital consisted mainly of Rick speaking quietly to Kate. She rested her cheek against the cool glass, her arms were wrapped around knees pulled tightly against her stomach. They turned onto the hospital's block just as a whimper escaped from Kate. She turned away from Rick, blinking back tears and avoiding his worried glance. He pulled into the closet parking space and leap from the car. Rick opened Kate's door and helped her out. He rushed toward the hospital entrance.

"Wait," Kate's voice was raspy. It was the first time he'd heard her talk all morning. He walked back to her, cursing himself for going too fast. He reached Kate just in time to rub her back as her body convulsed again, her stomach emptying the few contents it had left. Hot tears burned in Kate's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. Don't say you're sorry," Rick said and pulled her away from the parking space and toward the emergency room. "We're going to figure out what's going on. You'll be feeling better in a little bit," he assured her.

"Has your breathing gotten any better?" Rick asked. Kate nodded against his chest.

He pressed a hand against her forehead as they waited in line for the receptionist. Rick had offered for Kate to sit while he checked her in, but she refused to leave his side, clinging to his shirt. "God, you're burning up, Kate," Rick said, concern filling his voice. He slipped an arm around her waist, feeling her trembling against him. "I'm cold," she mumbled. "Do you want my jacket?" he offered, but Kate shook her head. "You use it," she said. Rick shrugged the fabric from his shoulders and draped it over her shaking frame. "Thank you," she murmured as the receptionist gathered Kate's information.

They took a seat in a pair of black plastic chairs in the waiting room's far corner. A cacophony of coughing and sneezing filled the room, both Kate and Rick cringed. She looked around, her eyes sliding over each person, they fell upon a woman holding a young baby. Kate gasped, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

Rick turned quickly to face her, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh my God, Castle," she hissed, "What if I'm pregnant?"

They were interrupted as a door swung open, revealing a nurse in blue scrubs. "Katherine Beckett-Castle?"

Kate stood up, leaving a shocked Rick in his seat. She nudged his shoulder. "You coming?" The faintest ghost of a smile curved the edges of her lips.

"What? Oh, yeah," he said, beaming.

The nurse brought them to a small alcove in the hall and began taking Kate's vitals. When she finished, she lead Kate and Rick to a room down the hall. After getting the details on Kate's condition, the nurse left the room, promising that the doctor would be there shortly. As soon as the she'd moved away, the curtain swinging slightly behind her, Rick turned to Kate. "Kate," he whispered, "do you really think you're pregnant?"

"I don't know, Rick. It would make sense though."

He wiggled his eyebrows and let out a soft whistle. "It does make a lot of sense."

There was soft knock on the wall as the curtain drew back. A woman entered and extended her hand to Kate and Rick, shaking firmly as they introduced themselves. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Fisher. I see that you're having some pretty bad flu symptoms, is that correct?"

The detective nodded and elaborated once prompted by Dr. Fisher. She ran a few tests and put an IV in Kate's arm to give her some fluids.

"All right, I'll be back with the test results in a little while. Is there anything else?"

Kate looked at Rick before turning back to the doctor. "I think I might be pregnant, I mean it didn't even occur to me until a few minutes ago but there's definitely a chance and I was wondering if maybe that's what's causing everything."

Dr. Fisher smiled. "That's certainly a possibility. I've got some blood drawn so I'll be sure to test for pregnancy using a quantitative hCG test. We have a facility onsite, so the results won't take too long. The IV should help you start feeling better, you were very dehydrated. I'd give you some medication but with the potential of a baby I would rather wait and get the results on that, before prescribing you anything. However, if you are pregnant it's important that your fever is reduced so I'll send a nurse in with something for that, okay?"

Kate nodded, she wore a hopeful smile.

"All right," Dr. Fisher clapped her hands together lightly, "the hospital isn't too busy this morning, so I will be back with your information shortly. If you need anything, press the red button on your right. I'll see you in a bit," she finished and gave a kind wave before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked.

"Better, actually. This new possibility is exciting," a crease it her forehead formed as she thought. "Castle, if I really am pregnant, we're prepared for this right? For having a baby?"

Rick laughed, "You can never be ready for a baby, it's just something you figure out as you go along, of course you try to prepare, it just never turns out exactly the way you think it will. Regardless, I'd love to raise one with you." Kate reached down from the hospital bed and threaded her fingers between his. "I would too," she said.

They sat in comfortable silence, each contemplating the possibility that their lives were moments away from dramatically changing. It was incredible how quickly the whole situation had transformed. Rick had gone from overwhelming concern to overwhelming anticipation. The moments the words had left her mouth, he'd felt a swell of hope in his chest. He could barely keep himself from bouncing in his seat. He tapped his foot against the floor, his eyes continuously flicking up to Kate, then shifting back down. Somewhere around the fifth or sixth time she caught his gaze and offered a warm smile.

A little over an hour had passed by the time Dr. Fisher returned. Kate was asleep and Rick was on his phone, replying to an email from his publisher. She blinked drowsily at the sound of footsteps, immediately shifting upward when Dr. Fisher entered.

"Good news or bad news first?" She asked.

"Bad," Kate and Rick said at the same time. Rick winked at Kate and the corners of her lips flickered up.

"Okay, so, bad news is that you do have the flu, but the illness itself is minimal," the doctor broke into a grin, "On the other hand, congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Kate squeezed Rick's hand, tears pooling in both their eyes. Kate gave Dr. Fisher a nod, urging her to continue.

"Some of your symptoms were a direct result of pregnancy, others were worsened. Take your shortness of breath for example, during the first trimester, women experience an increase in progesterone levels, as your body adjusts to the change in hormone levels some women experience a slight difficulty breathing. Yours was made worse by the illness. I'll prescribe something to help with your flu.

"There's one more thing… your test results showed a greatly elevated hCG level, such a high level generally indicates twins." Rick audibly gasped and Kate covered her face with her hands, both were beaming. "Although, you'd need another hCG test in a few days for it to be accurate. Just so you know, it's been theorized that human chorionic gonadotropin, hCG, is a major contributor to morning sickness. These levels are higher in twin pregnancies and may cause more severe morning sickness.

"Of course an ultrasound is the only way to know for sure if you have twins. I'll refer you to schedule an appointment as soon as possible. Judging from your hCG levels and last menstrual cycle, it appears that you're eight weeks along, so if you do have twins they'll show up.

"Do either of you have any questions?" She finished.

Kate laughed incredulously, feeling in shock. "Not yet…"

"…But I'm sure we'll think of some," Rick added. He was entirely incapable of wiping a smile from his face, Kate's face reflected the same happiness.

"All right, well I have another patient to check up on and then I'll be back in case you two think of your questions."

Once they were alone, Kate turned to Rick. She hastily wiped away tears that had gathered in her eyes, spilling onto her cheek. "Twins." She smiled at him. "We're having twins, Rick, I just know it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The response I've received for this story is overwhelming in the best of ways. Thank you so much for every follow and favorite and thank you a million times to everyone who has left a review, it means the world to me and I really do appreciate it. Also, I did some research for this chapter and hope that everything is accurate. However, if you catch any mistakes or incorrect information please don't hesitate to point it out. As always, thank you so very much. Regardless of what you celebrate I hope you have/had a wonderful holiday season. The next update is already in progress, so hopefully I'll have it up within the next few days. Again, thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Update- **Special thanks to wendykw for pointing out some medical blunders, hopefully I've corrected all of them sufficiently.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate sat on the examination table, her legs dangled over the edge and she swung them softly, the paper crinkling beneath her. Her heart was pounding beneath her shirt, her fingers tapping aimlessly against her thigh.

"Nervous?" Rick asked.

Kate shrugged, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "A little, but I'm more excited than anything, you know?"

"Of course," he said.

She stopped kicking and crossed her legs, giving Rick that smile of hers, the one she saved exclusively for him. It made him feel lucky and a little bit invincible. His head was swirling with baby names and furniture and pastel paint palettes. He was finding it increasingly more difficult to stay quiet and seated and totally clam because on the inside he could feel his heart leaping with anticipation. The more he imagined their future, the more he felt a flutter on the left side of his chest. If something didn't offer a distraction in the next few minutes he was probably going to stand up and start declaring his love for their unborn child, or children, in a dramatic monologue that would make Kate roll her eyes and suppress a smile. He might do something equally weird and embarrassing because sitting there in the doctor's office with Kate made everything feel real and it was a major battle to suppress his joy, or at least hold it in for a while.

The door creaked softly as it opened, in stepped a relatively young doctor with red hair and a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Dr. Samantha Gilby. It's nice to meet you," she greeted, extending her hand to Kate then Rick. They introduced themselves.

"So, you went to the hospital last week and found out that you're pregnant?"

Kate nodded.

"From what I've read, you were pretty sick. How's everything now?" Dr. Gilby asked.

"It's a lot better. The day after the hospital I was still sick with the flu, but once I recovered, I didn't feel so bad. There's been some morning sickness, but as of now, it's manageable."

Dr. Gilby's hand scribbled across her clipboard as she took notes. "I'm glad you're feeling a bit better," she gave a genuine smile, reaching her green eyes, "If the morning sickness ever gets to be too much just give me a call or a visit and I can prescribe you with something."

"Okay, thanks."

"Do you have any questions about the pregnancy?"

"I don't think so. I've been doing some research and everything makes sense so far."

The doctor nodded. "If you come up with any, don't hesitate to ask. If you're ready we can go ahead and do the ultrasound. Just lie back and pull your shirt over your stomach, please."

Dr. Gilby rubbed gel on Kate, she squirmed slightly. "It's cold," she mouthed to Rick, a melodic giggle following softly. Rick smiled and reached out, taking her hand in his.

"All right," the doctor began, she ran the transducer over Kate's abdomen. Dr. Gilby examined the screen. Kate and Rick held their breath as they waited for news. "They both look great." The couple audibly let out breaths of relief. "Baby A and Baby B appear healthy. Do you want to see?"

Kate nodded and Dr. Gilby turned the screen toward the examination table. Suddenly, Kate and Rick saw two grainy outlines of bodies. There it was, the shift. The before and after. The impending awareness that everything was suddenly different and they couldn't be happier. Kate gasped, as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"We're really having a baby," Rick whispered, his voice laced with euphoria.

"We're having two!" Kate exclaimed, shaking her head. "Castle, this is absolutely amazing. They're alive in there."

He caught her eye and couldn't help the smile that blossomed across his face. "They're so cute," he gushed.

"You can't even make any out of their features," Kate laughed.

"I know, I know, but still. Look at them. They're little tiny babies and even better, they're little tiny Beckett-Castle babies." His eyes glowed with pride and jubilance. He put his hands on his head. "This is crazy," he enunciated each word individually, eliciting a giggle from his wife. "I'm so excited," he rambled, unable to stop the flow of words.

"I can't wait," Kate couldn't keep herself from joining in his meandering speech. "There are two of them."

"Two," Rick parroted.

Dr. Gilby pointed out the two bodies on the monitor, she explained that everything looked normal and the pregnancy appeared to be going well. The two babies looked so small, but seeing them made everything start to truly sink it. It was really happening, nothing would ever be the same, and for once, neither felt the bitterness that often accompanies change. This was a change that was all good. A change that was welcomed.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes, please," Kate said quietly, still in awe of lives growing inside her.

"You've got it," Dr. Gilby said, she fidgeted with the machine for a moment. A few seconds later a rapid thumping filled the room, it sounded like a horse galloping. It was quick, but Kate fell in love with the sound immediately, and the small beginning of a human that was producing it.

"What you're hearing now is the heartbeat of Baby A," Dr. Gilby explained. "Ready for Baby B?"

Kate and Rick both nodded.

"Okay." The noise disappeared before it was replaced with a nearly identical rhythmic sound. "And that is Baby B."

There were two heartbeats and two healthy babies and two excited parents and a forthcoming future, and nothing could have made them happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so very much for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites, they mean the world to me. I apologize for the length of this chapter, I know it's short. I agonized over ever word on this one, and rewrote it multiple times, nothing felt right. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still planning on continuing this story, although, the pregnancy itself will likely only span a few chapters. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions, criticism is welcomed. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was positioned on the couch, Kate sprawled against him, their hands clasped loosely against her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, toying gently with her curls. Yesterday Kate's morning sickness made her feel miserable, and eventually a suspicious Gates sent an annoyed and exhausted Kate home.

"Better. I hate that I'm not a work though."

"I know, but it's your day off anyway. You'll be back tomorrow."

Kate wrinkled her nose and groaned. "Pretty soon I'm going to be stuck on the desk."

Rick laughed. "You'll be fine. You have to keep our little twins safe."

At the mention of their kids, Kate broke into a smile. To a part of her, it still felt surreal. Such a whirlwind of change was occurring, but it was wonderful and happily awaited. "I can't wait to meet them."

"We need to figure out how we're going to tell everyone…"

"…And think of names."

"And convert the guestroom to a nursery. Oh! We need to go shopping."

"Castle, I'm not letting you spoil our kids, especially before they're born," Kate said, her eyes twinkling as she leaned her head against his chest. He kissed her hair. "I won't spoil them. Alexis turned out okay, didn't she?"

"You do have that," Kate admitted. "Alexis turned out more than okay."

"It's because I'm a cool dad." Rick said it so matter-of-factly it sent Kate spiraling into a fit of laughter. She bit her lip to keep a giggle from escaping as she meet his eyes, hers were shining with glee. She burst out snickering.

"I don't know what's so funny. Alexis even gave me a mug to prove it."

Kate scoffed, eventually recovering enough to apologize. "Sorry, Castle."

"No you're not." He pouted.

She shrugged in response, clearly unconcerned with his pain, which Rick pointed out. She rolled her eyes and kissed him softly.

"Apology accepted," he finally said.

Kate shook her head. "We really do need to tell everyone. The first trimester is finished so I think we should go for it."

"Let's do it tonight!" Rick exclaimed.

"Do you think everyone can make it?"

"I don't k now, let's call and see." He was practically bouncing in his seat, Kate squirmed upward. "Okay, I'll call my mother, Alexis, and the Ryan clan. Can you get you dad, Lanie, and Esposito?"

"Of course, but I know that if my dad comes, he'll be late. He's meeting some friends this evening, after that he should be able to make it. Anyone else we need?"

"I don't think so. What about you?"

"I say we keep it small," Kate said as she stood up, searching the room for her phone.

"Agreed. What should we tell them?"

"We'll just invite everyone for dinner, hopefully it won't seem too suspicious."

"Sounds good," said Rick. He winked at Kate before disappearing into his office, cell phone in hand.

The sun had begun its trek down the illuminated sky as Kate lounged on the couch, legs pulled to her chest, feet tucked beneath a cushion. She appeared to be fully engrossed in a baby preparation book. Her brow furrowed slightly as her eyes moved through the pages. Despite the focused exterior, her mind was racing, deep in thoughts of the twins. They were having twins, double the trouble, but double the love too. She loved the fact that her kids would have a built-in friend, playmate, and supporter. Growing up an only child always made her wonder what it would be like to have a sibling, she was elated that it would be something her kids would experience.

She was drawn from thought by Rick's soft footsteps. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked, stepping toward her with his laptop tucked beneath his arm. She looked up and closed the book, setting it gently on the floor. "Sure, babe," she answered and lifted the corner of the blanket, inviting him to join her.

"What's up?" she asked. Her eyebrows raised expectantly, the flicker of a smile on her lips.

"We need to talk baby names."

"Carry on."

"There are so many, and we have to be really careful because we need two names. Plus, we don't know the genders yet, either. Just think about it, these two names are going to be connected for life. They have to flow well."

"Let's just focus on possibilities right now. We'll look at combinations later."

"How about Oliver?"

Kate shook her head. "Theo?"

"Reminds me too much of high school history class. Theodore Roosevelt is forever engrained in my brain."

"Okay, how about Matthew?"

"I do like the name, but it's so popular. I don't want him to be in class with three other Matthews. What about Luke?"

"Yeah," Kate derided, "so I can listen to you make Star Wars jokes all the time, so not happening, Castle."

He shot her a boyish grin. "It was worth a shot."

"You know what, Castle, that makes me want to suggest Hermione."

"Oh, I would love to," Rick said, he leapt from the couch. "I have the perfect idea. All right, two boys and they're Harry and Ron, or maybe even Dumbledore and Dobby if you want some exotic names. Two girls and we'll call them Luna and Hermione. Boy and girl, Remus and Nymphadora, because talk about badass baby names."

A small laugh escaped her lips. "As appealing as that sounds, I have to say no. What about Levi?"

"That makes me think of pants. Our children will be more than pants."

Kate groaned and tossed her head back against the couch. Rick scrolled through his computer. "Hey, look! Beckett is a top name for boys."

"Ha, no. What are doing about last names, anyway?"

"I was thinking hyphens. You know, best of both worlds? Little Beckett-Castles?"

"I agree," she said and leaned against him, tilting her head up for a quick kiss. "Since we're clearly struggling with boys' names let's look at girls' names."

"How about Daisy?"

"Too flowery. I've always liked Danielle."

"Hmm, me too." Rick scribbled the name into a notebook. "All right, at last, we're on the board. What about Ivy? I like Ivy."

Kate nodded. "Add it to the list."

"Amelia?"

"Charlotte?"

Pretty soon the page was full of possible boys' and girls' names.

"How are we going to narrow this down?" Rick asked as he stood up, stretching his limbs.

"Once we find out the genders we'll play with the names until we find two that go together."

"Always so logical," Rick said as he plucked her from the couch. "I still like Remus and Nymphadora."

She wrinkled her nose. "Such a nerd."

"Much like yourself, and the little twins, I can feel it." He brushed his lips against hers, then pulled away quickly, searching frantically for his computer. "I have to go order our kids Hogwarts onesies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews. I can't describe how happy they make me. This chapter was fluffy, I tried to add some humor and my deep love for Harry Potter kind of took over, I'm not sure if I was funny or delusional, so, if it wasn't funny, let me know and I will gladly try to fix it. School resumes for me this week so unfortunately updates won't be as frequent, although, the next chapter is Kate and Rick's announcement and I have most of that written, hopefully it will be up in two days or so. Thanks again for your lovely support!


	9. Chapter 9

Kate and Rick sat at the table, family and friends surrounding them. Kate lifted the top of her toes, moving her foot atop his. She pressed softly, their concealed contact spread warmth through him. He loved her, God, he loved her so much. The legs of his chair gave a low screech as he slid his seat closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. Gold light glinted off glasses and scattered across the room. Conversations overlapped, intermingling in a melody of joyful voices and animated chatter. The scent of pasta and tomato sauce pervaded the loft as the group finished their dinner.

A little over an hour had passed by the time the party had relocated to the living room. Kate and Rick were cuddled beside each other on the couch. Lively gesticulations came from Martha as she recalled a wild story from her time in the theater, enthralling everyone. He stole the opportunity and drew Kate in for a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned against him as their lips parted.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded languidly, pulling her head off his shoulder. "Just tired."

"I know," he said, running his hand over her knee. "Are you ready to tell them?" he whispered into her ear.

A smile bloomed across her face, igniting her features in a jubilant glow. "Yeah," she replied, then with a grin, "I'm so ready."

Their feet met the floor and they stood up. Kate glanced at Rick, he sent her a wink and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Hey, everyone. So, Kate and I have something we want to share with you…"

He shifted his gaze to her, as her eyes floated over their company, then back to him. A warm, lightness filled her heart.

"We're having babies!" they announced, each syllable matching perfectly.

The declaration reached their guests as excitement washed over their features.

"Wait… babies?" Esposito asked, enunciating the plural and breaking the stunned silence.

"Twins," they answered, instantly sharing a look when their response fell in sync... again.

"I'm so happy for you kids," Martha exclaimed, leaping dramatically from her seat. "It was only a matter of time before babies started popping up around here."

Kate laughed as deep crimson colored Rick's cheeks. "Mother," he mumbled.

Martha waved a dismissive hand at him, shaking her head. "Give me a hug, Katherine," she said, approaching the detective. "You're going to be a great mother, I can tell," the redhead whispered. Kate smiled and thanked Martha, who had moved to further embarrass her son as he talked with Ryan and Jenny.

"Girl!" Lanie squealed as she threw her arms around Kate. "I'm so excited! I'm babysitting every weekend, Kate. You don't have choice."

Kate giggled against her best friend's shoulder, "Okay, okay."

"I'm serious," Lanie said, and drew back. "Now I'm going to go warn Writer Boy, but I'll be back."

Kate took the moment to hang back and simply observe, everything felt so good, so right. Their friends and family together, sharing in her and Rick's joy and anticipation of the twins. There was the slightest, most damaged part of her heart that suddenly ached for her mom to be there, to partake in the moment.

"Kate?" A clear voice drew her from thought, she looked up, her eyes meeting red hair and the small curve of a smile.

"Hey, Alexis," Kate greeted, reciprocating the younger woman's smile.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, I'm so happy for you guys! I've always wanted siblings," Alexis admitted. Kate pulled the redhead into a one armed hug. "I can't think of anyone who could be a better big sister than you'll be."

Alexis beamed. "When are they due?"

"March 14th."

"It's Pi Day!" Rick yelled, making his way over to them. "Officially the second coolest day ever, behind Christmas only."

Alexis laughed as Kate rolled her eyes. "Twins are usually born premature though, so it could be sometime in February."

"Details," Rick muttered as he threw his arms around both girls.

Alexis grinned. "When do you learn the genders?"

"Probably sometime around the twentieth week," Kate answered.

"I'm telling you though, I already know that it's going to be two girls."

She shook her head and looked at Alexis, "I'm going with two boys."

"Hmm," the redhead hummed, a slight crease forming across her forehead as she thought. "Then I'm going with one of each."

"How daring," Rick teased, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, pumpkin. You're okay with all of this, right?" he asked once Kate had slipped away and moved to entertain a tired Sarah Grace.

"Of course, Dad. I've gotten a lot closer with Kate. I trust her and I trust you. I really am happy for you guys."

Rick pulled her into an embrace. "You're always going to be my pumpkin, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he said and guided them back to the couch.

Jenny was gathering a sleeping Sarah Grace from Kate's arms. The detective stood up, hugging the other woman. Ryan appeared beside Jenny, the three of them happily exchanging a few words before the pair stepped toward Rick.

"Thank you for having us over," Jenny said, "Congrats on the twins!"

Rick smiled. "Thank you. We're glad you could make it. It was great seeing Sarah Grace too."

"Sorry we couldn't stay any longer, but it's already past her bedtime."

"It's okay. Beckett and I are going to relate to that pretty soon. I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow," Rick said as he walked them to the door, swapping goodbyes before bidding goodnight.

"K. Beckett's going to be a mom, and Castle's going to get two more people to play laser tag with," Esposito teased on his way to the door, an hour later, after he and Lanie had decided it was becoming late. "I can't wait to see how the baby Beckett-Castles turn out. That'll definitely be interesting," he laughed and congratulated them once more.

Eventually Alexis and Martha had departed. Jim had stopped in for a little while and was completely shocked but thrilled by the news. He couldn't wait to be a granddad.

The time was just past eleven when Rick finally slipped into bed. Kate was already under the covers, but her eyes remained open as she looked beyond him. Grief stained her features in shadow and lines.

"Hey, Kate?" His voice was soft as he reached out, tilting her chin upward. Moonlight illuminated the tear tainted tracks running down her cheeks. "You okay?" he asked, already knowing and loathing the answer.

She shook her head then threw herself into his arms, conforming against his side. "I miss her," she breathed with a quivering sigh, a sob escaping her lips.

He turned out the light on his nightstand and returned her embrace, running his thumb in circles on the back of her hand as he kissed her rumpled curls. "I just wish my mom was here. I wish she could meet you and I wish she could meet our twins and there's so much she's missing…" Kate said, before turning so their chests were pressed together and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Rick rubbed her back. "I know," he whispered.

She nodded, her nose tickling his neck. "Thank you for just being here and listening and understanding."

"Always," he told her.

"You know, I wonder if we're ever going to get tired of that word…" Her tears morphed into a small laugh, he could feel her lips flutter into smile against his collarbone. They felt so soft, so delicate.

"I hope not," he said as her tears subsided, her breathing relaxing until sleep overtook her, it was only then that he would let it take him, knowing that she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone, sorry it took longer than expected to have this chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so very much for all of your encouragement and reviews and reads and favorites and follows. Just so you know, the timeline of the story differs slightly from the show, just in the way of due dates and their marriage and whatnot. Next chapter we find out the genders and hopefully names will be picked out. I love hearing from you guys. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

Kate was tucked against him, burrowed deep beneath the sheets. Their breathing was in time, their heart beats in sync. Rick stirred first, a common occurrence now that Kate was experiencing all the fatigue that came with pregnancy. His eyes met soft light as he sat up, careful not to disturb Kate, keeping her frame snug between his right arm and his chest.

His eyes flitted over his wife, the sheets concealed her growing bump. It remained hidden most of the first trimester, easy to hide with loose tops, but within the first week of the second trimester she'd begun showing, and each day her belly kept growing and Rick fell even deep in love with the woman beside him, and the two babies developing inside her.

Kate was scheduled for another appointment today, so Rick reached over, tapping off her alarm and kissing her softly. Her eyelashes fluttered and she turned toward him, face buried against his chest. A loving sigh fell from his mouth as he ran a hand over her ruffled hair.

"Kate, wake up… we're going to the twins' appointment today."

She blinked lethargically at him, her nose crinkling in the dim light. Her arm rose toward her face, rubbing her eyes with adorably clasped fists as she yawned.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied sleepily while raising her knees toward her chest, a muted grimace pulling at her features. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the morning sickness away.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "I just feel gross, but it's all right. I can handle it."

"I know you can handle it but I wish you didn't have to," Rick said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Kate smiled at him. "It generally goes away by the afternoon and as annoying as it is, it's for the twins."

"Ah, the twins." Rick grinned. "I can't wait to meet them."

She pushed the covers below her stomach and looked down, then raised her gaze to Rick.

"Hey, you two. It's your dad again. Go easy on your mom for me, okay? She's working really hard." He winked at Kate. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I think I hear your big sister upstairs. She's home from college this weekend. You're both going to love her," Rick said as he slipped out of the sheets and stood up. "Care to join me?" he asked Kate, extending his hand. She took the offer and wiggled off the bed, following Rick into the kitchen.

His phone buzzed against the countertop as Kate emerged from the bedroom, finally dressed and ready to go. "Castle, Gina's calling," she said, while standing and handing him the vibrating device.

"Hello?" he answered after mouthing a 'thank you' to Kate. "Yes… No, Gina I can't, we have an appointment with the doctor today… I don't care," he rolled his eyes as his publisher spoke, "Yes, I know it's important…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I don't want Kate to have to go to the doctor by herself."

"She doesn't have to," Alexis said before Kate could defend her independence. The younger woman descended the stairs, red hair tumbling over her shoulders and back. "I'll go with her."

"You will?" Kate and Rick asked, as he looked up from his phone.

"Sure," Alexis smiled. "If it's okay with you guys, of course."

"I'd love that," Kate said, perking up noticeably.

Rick pulled his daughter into a hug as he finished his conversation with Gina. "Okay. I can make it but it won't be more than two hours, right?" He winked at his two favorite girls. "All right, I'll be there soon," he finished and hung up the phone.

"It's a stupid spur-of-the-moment meeting, I'm so sorry, guys."

"Don't feel bad, Castle. It'll be fine. Anyway, Alexis hasn't seen the twins in action yet. We'll have fun."

"Yeah, but you'll be having all the fun without me," he pouted, prompting an eye roll from Kate and small grin from his daughter.

"You'll be okay, Dad. We'll keep you updated."

"It's only for a few hours," Kate added.

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose. I have to get going so I'll see you two later." He gathered his phone and shoes, and headed to the door, slipping outside only after proper goodbyes and "love you's" had been exchanged.

"Are you excited to see them?" Kate asked Alexis, as Dr. Gilby pulled over the ultrasound machine and began spreading gel across the detective's abdomen.

The redhead nodded. "I can't wait," she beamed. "I'm glad that I could come."

"Me too," Kate said.

The doctor moved the transducer over Kate's rounded belly. She tilted the screen toward both girls.

Alexis gasped softly as she saw the two outlines of small bodies on the monitor. "Wow," she breathed, her eyes studying the image. Kate watched Alexis, as a smile formed across the younger woman's lips.

Kate felt tears gathering in her eyes, she shifted her gaze upward and blinked them back, an overwhelming sense of love filling her chest. Alexis shifted her gaze to Kate. "They're so little and so… alive. I mean I know they're real and everything, it's just amazing." She shook her head, laughing.

"I know what you mean," Kate said, a smile adorning her face.

"Oh, look!" Dr. Gilby exclaimed. "I think we're ready to share the genders. Would you like to know?" she asked.

Kate nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please." Anticipation was swirling through her head, thoughts jumbling together as she awaited the impending news. The words of late night talks circulated her mind, her and Rick musing over possibilities. Finally, the wait was coming to an end.

"All right," the doctor smiled, and pointed to a baby on the screen. The jittery feeling in Kate's stomach amplified, her heart pounding in eagerness. "This little guy is a boy, and this one…" she moved her finger over, "Is a girl. Congrats!"

The words meet Kate's ears, propelling to her brain, running through her mind. A boy and a girl. One of each. The best of both worlds. Tears sprung in her eyes, spilling over as she beamed, radiating affection and warmth. She laughed softly, this newly initiated happiness and reality bubbling through her.

The detective looked at Alexis, taking her outstretched hand. "You were right." Kate said with a smile. "I'm so happy you were right."

"Castle!" Kate exclaimed, turning the lock on the front door and entering the loft. She flung her arms around him as Alexis shut the door behind them. He returned the embrace and winked at his daughter over Kate's shoulder. The redhead signaled that she'd give them the moment alone before coming back downstairs later. She flashed him a grin and thumbs up before disappearing.

"Hey," Rick smiled against Kate's hair, a small chuckle brightened his words. "What's up?"

"We learned the genders," she said.

Rick pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "No way! Oh my God, I can't believe I missed it! What are they?"

Kate giggled, pressing her lips together. Torturing Rick with that glimmer in her eyes, the secret hidden behind her remarkably frustrating, kissable mouth. She rolled from her heel to the balls of her feet, then back again. Her head tilted slightly to the right. It drove him crazy in the best and most maddening of ways.

"Kate… come on," he groaned.

Her lips uplifted. "Baby A is a boy and Baby B is a girl."

Pure elation leapt through Rick's veins. He lifted Kate's frame from the ground and spun her around. "Castle, put me down," she giggled as he did so, planting a firm kiss on his lips the second her feet met the ground.

They stumbled toward the couch, lips still pressed together, messily colliding. Kate fell onto the cushion, her body over Rick's, both of them dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Before we take this any further," Kate panted as they pulled apart, "We need to have a serious talk about baby names."

"Mmm, Kate, we can talk later."

"Castle!" She grinned and flicked his shoulder before squirming off of him and sitting up. "I'm serious."

He followed suit, moving beside her. "Then serious am I. What's up?"

"I think our kids should have the last name Castle."

"You do?"

Kate nodded. "I'll take it too, but I'll keep Beckett professionally."

"If that's what you want, I'd love it."

"Good," she smiled. "Also, lately I've been thinking about my mom, especially with the twins." She took a shaky breath before continuing and Rick took her hand in his, "I was hoping we could honor her somehow in our daughter's name. I don't want to name her Johanna though. When I was little my mom would read to me every night. I loved reading with her, it was something I looked forward to, something we always shared. Out of all the books we read, I've narrowed them down to my two favorites: the Madeline books by, Ludwig Bemelmans and all the Beverly Cleary books with Ramona Quimby as the main character. I was wondering, what do you think about naming our daughter Madeline or Ramona?"

"Kate, I love it. I love both of them," He squeezed her hand as she leaned against him, her head nestled against his shoulder.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course. They're both perfect, I'm not sure how we'll pick one."

"I think we should wait until they're born, then we'll see which one fits her best."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Kate straightened up, looking Rick in the eyes. "You don't think it's stupid, do you? Pulling names from children's books?"

"Not at all. Children's literature is one of the most important genres. It's what stems reading and love of books, and it form connections between not only kids and fiction, but kids and the real world. Children's books are a monumental part of growing up and I love that you've picked names that have ties to your mom and your childhood."

She smiled and settled back against him as he spoke.

"Since we're brainstorming literary names, I've been thinking about two for a boy… Just please don't turn them down at first." Kate nodded, urging him to continue. "All right, so we could stick with the children's literature theme and go with Max, from _Where the Wild Things Are_ or, I really like Atticus from _To Kill a Mockingbird_."

"I think we're going to need to see Baby A for this one too," Kate grinned.

"Consult the twins?" Rick asked.

"Always consult the twins."

"Hmm... Then what do the twins say about continuing our pre-discussion activity?" he inquired, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh, they most definitely advise continuing," Kate remarked, biting her bottom lip and slipping off the couch. She disappeared behind the bedroom door before popping her head out. "Coming, Castle?" she practically purred.

_Coming?_ He couldn't reach her fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! Thank you for all of your reviews and support, follows and favorites... you guys are incredible! Also, special thanks to **kwarner,** who suggested a few chapters ago that Alexis should go to an appointment with Kate, when Rick has a meeting sprung on him. I loved your idea, and hope I did it justice.

Madeline, Ramona, Max, and Atticus are my four names. I need one girl name and one boy name between those four. I'd love to hear which ones/what pair you prefer!


	11. Chapter 11

"Rick," Kate sing-songed from the doorway of their newly painted nursery. His silhouette was dark against pastel hues. He turned around, a muted yellow smudged across his cheek, blue and pink caked his fingers. Each wall was a different pigment, soft green colored the fourth wall.

"It looks good, huh?" he asked, proud of his work. Kate had been disappointed when she heard that it was unsafe to paint during pregnancy, but at least it was finally finished. They'd spent days contemplating which colors to paint the room, hours picking each exact shade. It'd come together nicely. Most of the furniture had been picked out and was packed in boxes dotting their living room and bedroom. Their houses and lives already taken over by the little twins. They wouldn't want it any other way.

Dim light cast shadows across her face as she nodded. "It really does. You did a nice job," she said. Her feet dodged buckets of paint speckling the newspaper covered floor as she made her way toward him. Straight tendrils of hair had escaped her ponytail, framing her face. Her hazel eyes were bright.

"I'm hungry," she admitted, pulling apart from a hug she'd engulfed him in.

Rick laughed, "Then to the kitchen we shall go." He loosely interlaced their fingers, neither of them willing to surrender the contact they shared. The warmth, the electricity conveyed by a single touch. It just felt right, whole, complete.

"What do you want to eat?" Rick asked once Kate was seated at the counter. Her head titled to the left, resting on her hand as her lips pursed slightly. Caught in thought. "Hmm, all right," she began, raising her head, eyes sparkling. "May I have a waffle with peanut butter and chocolate…"

"That's it? Nothing crazy this time?" he teased as he shuffled around the kitchen, pulling a pan from a drawer.

Kate straightened up and leaned closer to him. "I'm not finished yet," she rolled her eyes, her lips materializing the playful curve of a smirk. "I was also hoping for a pickle with whipped cream… and bacon."

She looked up at him, satisfied with her request. Mouth grinning, "It'll be right up," he said. "The three of you must be hungry." Brows wiggling, eyes shining.

"Always, Castle," she deadpanned. "We're always hungry."

"Christmas is tomorrow," he said, sliding into the seat next to Kate after making her "snack." She took a bite of her miscellaneous meal, nodding in approval before snuggling against Rick's side. "I know," she said as he bent an arm around her waist. "I'm excited."

Once their late night snacking had been completed, they moved to the couch. A candy cane striped blanket covered them. She curled against him, her head on his shoulder as the TV played an old Christmas movie in the background. Neither paid much attention, each lost in thought.

To their left, stood a Christmas tree. A few presents were under its branches, a motely of metallic and vibrant wrapping paper. Some gifts were for Martha and Alexis. The others were for the twins. Rather than getting presents for each other, Kate and Rick had decided to separately pick out presents for the babies. On Christmas they would open each other's gifts for the twins. The swirling combination of Christmas and the babies' impending birth escalated Kate and Rick's anticipation.

Moonlight glimmered through the loft windows, colorful ornaments scattering the glow throughout the room. Christmas lights framed the doorways and lined the ceilings. Beyond the building, snow gathered in the streets, blanketing the bustling sidewalks. Golden windows sprouted from dark contours of surrounding apartments.

"Castle?" she murmured softly as he snaked an arm around her side, pulling her closer.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think our kids are going to be like?"

He pondered the thought, running it through his mind, searching possibilities.

"I think they're going to be so much better than we can imagine. Our daughter will be smart like you, our son ruggedly handsome like me."

He waggled his eyebrows, prompting Kate to press her face against his neck, groaning softly in frustration. "I'm serious, Rick."

He hid his smile in her hair. "I know," he whispered. "It's just hard to predict. I think our kids will like to read."

"We're going to read to them every night. They _have _to like reading."

"It's a Castle requirement. However, I think it's unlikely that there will be any athletic talent… I mean they're getting _our _genes."

Kate's head bolted up. "What are you saying, Castle? I ran track, and before that I even played soccer and softball."

"Hmm," Rick mused, "Beckett the athlete… that's hot _and_ impressive."

She rolled her eyes. "What about you, Castle? Any secret athletic talents?"

"I tried out for my school's football team once. It was to impress a girl, although the only person I did end up impressing was the coach."

"You made the team?" Kate asked, astonished.

"No, no," Rick said, shaking his head, "I broke my nose within twenty minutes of try outs. Apparently it's a school record."

Kate laughed and nestled impossibly closer to him.

"You've been so cuddly lately," he said, toying gently with her hair. "I love it."

"I think it's just the twins wanting to get closer to their dad," she smiled. "They're so ready to meet you."

"And I'm so ready to meet the twins. I think they're in the Christmas spirit."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. They-" She stopped speaking, her body going rigid. Her eyes squinted for a moment. "Oh my God," she breathed, her lips breaking into a smile. Her whole body followed, relaxation settling back. A giggle preceded an enthusiastic 'whoa.'

Rick moved to the edge of the couch. "What? Are you okay?"

Tears sprung in her eyes. She nodded vigorously. "They're moving. I feel them moving, Castle."

He stood up and Kate followed, burying her face against his chest. A watery laugh escaped her lips. "I don't know why I'm crying," she said, briefly pulling away to wipe her eyes.

"I love you so much," Rick said, drawing her back into a tight hug, averse to give up any contact, too content with the feeling of two bodies pressed together in most innocent of ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so sorry for the long wait. School's been pretty intense lately and I've been busy with that as well as a couple of other things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews, follows, and favorites. If you have any suggestions for future chapters/events please feel free to send them in a PM or review. Otherwise, I think the next chapter might be the birth... we'll see! Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
